1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting chip and a method for manufacturing the light emitting chip, wherein the light emitting chip has nitride semiconductor for decreasing lattice defects thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a light emitting diode (LED) chip includes a buffer layer between a substrate and a semiconductor layer. The buffer layer usually grows on the substrate in low temperature to decrease the lattice mismatches between the substrate and the semiconductor layer. However, the buffer layer grown in low temperature can only decrease the vertical lattice mismatches without decreasing the horizontal lattice mismatches, whereby the lattice defects still exist in the semiconductor layer grown from the buffer layer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light emitting chip and a method for manufacturing the light emitting chip which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.